Parenting Skills
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Robin and Marian are in High School - though this is nothing to do with Lady Clarks challenge as i have already done one for that. Hope you like it and reviews loved.
1. Chapter 1

Parenting Lessons

**Robin and Marian are in High School (Nothing to do with Lady Clarks Book challenge - I have already done one for that lol J**

Robin waited on the garden fence as he did every morning as Marian emerged from her house and walked over to him. He smiled and winked at her, as they began walking of down the street to Nottingham High.

'So what did you do last night?' Marian asked.

'Nothing Much, just hung around with the lads. You?' He asked looking at her.

'I hung out with Djaq all the other girls were busy.' Marian stated.

'Sounds fun.' Robin said.

'Yeah well it was until she started going on and on about Will.' Marian and Robin laughed.

'Why can't those two just admit that they like each other.' Robin said. Little did he realise that he and that very girl he was walking with had that same problem. Only they didn't realise it.

They turned the corner and walked through the gates to school. On the grassy hill, they saw all their friends. Robin winked to Marian. 'See ya later.' He said and walked of to his gang of lads as Marian smiled and walked off to her girlfriends.

They were sat in form talking to each other. Marian turned to say something to Djaq, but noticed that she was concentrating on something else entirely. Marian followed her gaze until her eyes fell upon Will, who was talking to Robin. She sighed and shook her head.

Marian then got up and rose from her seat and began heading over to Will. Djaq's eyes widened in horror.

'Will could you swap places with me. I have to talk to Robin.' Marian smiled. Will nodded and moved to sit next to Djaq, as Marian sat in Will seat.

'So what did you want to talk to me about?' Robin asked frowning.

'Nothing. I just did that so those two could sit next to each other.' Marian nodded behind her to Will and Djaq.

Robin laughed and shook his head. 'You mean, you interrupted me discussing important football scores, so those two could blush at each other.'

'Well…Yes.' Marian replied.

'Well this is going to be fun' He sighed and looked out the window.

'No No. Come then, talk to me about football.' Marian offered. Great this is going to be fun she thought.

Robin looked at her and raised his eyebrows, in a _are you kidding me?_ Kind of way.

Marian smiled and nudged him to do it. He shrugged.

'Right well you know Man United'

'Wait.' Marian interrupted him. 'I can't think what team that is. Name the cute players in it.' She asked.

Robin groaned and put his head on the table. Marian tried not to laugh and his exasperation.

Finally the lesson ended. Will and Djaq walked down to find Robin almost asleep on the table and Marian poking him, much to Robin's annoyance. But his fondness of the girl ,let him forget it, and even almost enjoy it.

'Robin, come on.' Will nudged him to try and get him to sit up. But he didn't.

'Wander what you got up to last night that makes you so tired' Will joked. Robin looked up at him and frowned tiredly, rubbing his eye.

'I was with you and the guys last night Will.' Robin replied. Will stopped laughing and went silent at having his own joke thrown back in his face.

'Come on Robin, we have a free period next.' Marian said smiling. Reluctantly Robin got up and began leaving with his friends.

They were sat in the common room. Marian was sitting on the couch with Robin's head on her lap, she was softly playing with his hair. Allan and Will were sitting playing the play station nudging each other with their elbows, while Much was trying to get John to open a jar of pickles. Djaq was sat in a corner reading a book on medicine. They had all laughed earlier when Much had attempted to read the title.

Marian smiled at Robin who sat curled up in her lap, like a little baby.

'What are you doing tonight?' He asked causing Marian to jump, as she believed that he was asleep.

'Nothing planned yet.'

'Why don't you come round to mine and we can watch a film or something.' Robin asked.

'How about you come to mine. My parents are going out at 7.'

Robin nodded.

Later that night Marian was sitting on her bed. Her parents had just gone out, and she was waiting for Robin to come. As usual he would climb in through the window as he had done since they were kids. Just as she thought that she heard scrapping outside her window and smiled knowing who it was. Then his face appeared and he smiled and climbed in. She smiled also and walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. Their relationship was strange. They kissed and hugged each other, yet if anyone asked them if they were dating, they said they didn't. But neither one would go out with someone else. It had all happened a few months ago. She had been at the park with Robin. They had been sitting on those things that people spin to try and make you dizzy. Robin had spun it gently then had climbed on and had sat in front of her on the bars. They had gazed at each other intently until they had both reached forward and kissed. But they didn't stop the little kissed turned into a passionate one.

Marian had thought that it had just been the dizziness and thought that it was something that they would laugh about the next day. However, it wasn't they had kissed again, not in front of anyone, but little sly and stolen kisses. And Marian was surprised that she actually liked being kissed by Robin, and now couldn't bare to see him with someone else.

Robin smiled and held up a DVD. 'The Grudge' Great she thought any excuse to have her curled up to him.

He smiled and walked over to the DVD player, and put the film in. He turned to find Marian already laying in her bed. He smiled and went and lay down next her and pulled her into his arms.

Half way through the movie, Marian was petrified and Robin was secretly happy that Marian kept curling up closer to him.

'Robin?' She asked him quietly.

'Hmm'

'What's happening here?' She asked finally bringing the topic up.

'Sarah Michelle Gellar's trying to find out what's in that house, but the police don't believe her.' Robin said casually.

'No, not the film. I mean what's happening here…with us?' She said leaning up to look at him. He frowned and paused the film.

'What do you mean?' He asked confused.

'This..Us. Kissing.'

'I am still confused. Do you want me to tell you what kissing is?'

'No Robin! I mean are we together…or are we…not together?' Marian asked getting frustrated.

'I don't know. Do you want to be?' Robin said. What had brought this on he wandered.

'Oh cause that makes me feel good.' She shouted.

'Marian! What's wrong why are you yelling at me?!' Robin asked sitting up.

'Because I want to know how you feel. About us! About this situation!' She yelled.

'You want to know how I feel then fine! I do care about you and thought of you being with another man hurts so much I can't even think about it. And yes I do want to be with you. I have wanted to ask you out for so long, but I've never thought that I was good enough for you!.' He yelled. 'There does that make you happy?' He asked more quietly.

Marian sat in shock. He wanted to be with her. Marian quickly moved forward and kissed Robin passionately, and he quickly responded to the kiss. He gently lowered her back onto the bed and lay on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him, and he moved his to her waist.

Later that night Robin awoke at the sound of the front door being closed. _Marian's parents_. Robin looked down at the sleeping Marian wrapped in his arms. He gently crawled out of the covers and looked for his clothes. He had to get out of there, before her parents found him.

He quickly got dressed and gave Marian a quick kiss on the head, and began climbing out of the window.

The next morning Robin was in his usual spot, leaning on Marian's garden fence, waiting for her to come out of the house. He heard the door open, and turned to see Marian smiling heading down her garden path towards him. He smiled and held out his hand for her. She smiled and accepted it gladly. They walked to school in silence, looking at each other and smiling every now and again. Then they heard the school bell ring, and they both looked at each other in shock and then began dashing for the school.

Will and Allan were sitting in form, wondering where Robin was, and also Marian. Will had been worried it was not like Marian to be late for school. Allan however, had completely different thoughts of why the two were missing running through his head. He smirked at Will who shook his head. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Robin and Marian puffing out of breath. Marian went and sat with the girls and Robin went and sat with the boys.

'Ok class. Today maths has been cancelled.' The class erupted in cheers. 'As you have a Sex Education lesson.' Everyone stopped cheering and looked annoyed. The only one who was smiling was Allan who was also rubbing his hands together, happily. Causing Will to nod his head John and Much to look away and Robin to smirk.

Marian and the girls were all a little shocked, as the bell went and they headed to their first lesson - Sex Ed.

Please Review - ch. 2 should be up soon.


	2. sex ed

-1Part 2 - Parenting Skills

Robin, Marian and the gang walked in and took their seats. Robin, Marian, Djaq, Will and Allan were right up at the back, whereas the rest were in the row in front of them.

The teacher walked in, and everyone in the room tensed. Apart from Allan who was eager to just find out what 'exactly' they would be doing in sex ed.

'Today class you are going to be given an assignment.' The teacher announced and everyone groaned.

'Ah. I'll pass that easy.' Allan stated smirking and Robin laughed.

The teacher bent down behind her desk and lifted a long white box onto the table.

'This is your assignment.' The rest of the class looked at her confused. 'This is a robot baby. It is set to cry, sleep, and be fed and also need to be changed. You will have it for a few weeks, and the point of this task is to see what it would be like to teenage parents. You will be put into couples. Boy and girl.' The teachers said trying not to smirk at everyone's shocked and some even scared.

'The couples are…Robin and Marian' Robin turned and smiled at Marian and she blushed at having to do such a task with him. 'Allan and Siobhan, Will and Djaq, Much and Diane, and finally John and Alice. You are allowed ONE night off a week to turn the baby off, but you must come to me to collect the code to do so. Any questions?' The teacher asked handing out the box's to the named couples.

'Yeah can't we just do it the real way. I'm mean cause that'll be more fun.' Allan asked but the teacher just ignored him.

Marian frowned at her box, not sure if she wanted to open it. However, before she could gain her courage Robin brought out his pocket knife and was cutting the cello tape on the box.

He lifted the fake baby out and smiled at it. It had short brown hair. Marian frowned when she saw Robin look somewhere wrong she believed, then she saw him smile and he looked at her.

'It's a boy.' He stated, and Marian rolled her eyes. _What a lesson this is going to be._

_The only lesson I am going to learn here is how to be patient and not kill Robin. _


	3. the task at hand

Parenting Skills – part 3

**thanks for all the reviews and sorry that it took so long for it to get updated. Just to let you know that the gang do know that Robin and Marian are an item now. Hope u like the chapter. :)**

They had been given a book on what they were to do to care for the baby, they were basically not allowed any life at all. What Marian thought was shocking was how life like the babies felt, they were not plastic like a normal play doll, but actually had rubbery skin. They also cried opened their eyes, burped, everything a real baby does. Also if there was a loud noise it also made the baby wake. She was sat at home in her room, reading through the manual, occasionally glancing at the crib in the corner of her bedroom, to see the sleeping doll. The school had supplied each couple with a small crib for the bay,and the other things that it required such as bottle, nappies and milk and even clothes.

Robin thought that this was a great experiment and rather enjoyed coming around, to 'bond' with the child. The couples were supposed to meet at least once a day to bond together with their baby. However, when Robin came round, he never left until night time, spending the whole day with then.

Robin had even started calling the baby Alex! It was going to hit him hard when this experiment was over. Robin however, was allowed his nights, whereas Marian was stuck with the fake infant.

In the manual it said that the boy only had to take the baby at night once a week. Which Marian thought was absurd.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Marian put the book down and made her way down stairs. Due to the assignment they had been given the week of school, to learn about parenting skills. Right now her father was at work leaving her with the infant.

Marian opened the door and found Robin standing there smiling. His smile soon faded into a frown.

'Marian where's Alex?' Robin asked.

Marian frowned at Robin. 'In my room...' She was just about to say sleeping when Robin sighed and cut her off.

'Marian did you not read the manual.' Robin asked. 'Your not supposed to leave him unattended.' Robin said and walked in and began climbing the stairs and heading to wards Marian's room.

Marian stood in shock for a few seconds then coming to closed the door and headed towards her room. She walked in and found Robin lying on her bed with Alex laying next him.

'Robin you are taking this a little seriously.' Marian giggled at the sight of him.

Robin frowned and looked hurt. 'No I am not.'

Which caused Marian to laugh even more.

Robin was watching the football on Marian's T.V and shouted when his team scored which in turn made Alex wail.

Marian huffed and picked the fake baby up in her arms. 'Shhh. Now look who's not taking it seriously.' She said to Robin who in turn shrugged and turned the football off.

Marian walked over to the window and proceeded to try and quiet the infant. Robin lay back on her bed and folded his arms behind his head, resting against the head board. He looked at Marian and smiled. She looked so radiant and beautiful holding a baby, and singing it a lullaby to try and hush it off to sleep. Robin actually wished that it was real. That she was holding their _real_ child. But he knew that would never happen any time soon. Then the baby wailed again and Robin thought that that was perhaps a good idea.

The rest of the gang seemed to be getting on fine with the project. Well all except from Allan and Siobhan. Siobhan was fine at it but Allan was a LITTLE reluctant. Much adored the fake baby and was trying to teach it how to cook. Will and Djaq were great together and were equally sharing the responsibility.

As part of the rules, you had to take the baby a walk once a day, with the cheap pram that the school had provided them with.

Therefore Robin was at Marian's house at eight thirty ready to take little Alex to the park. Marian was not in the best mood at having been woken up at eight thirty, especially when she had been up all night feeding Alex, every 3 hours. Robin just laughed and said that the fresh air would do her some good. Which she felt like slapping him for, but then decided that she didn't have the energy.

Which brought her here, a walk in the park with Robin and a fake baby.

'So you were up all last night I am guessing?' Robin said smirking.

Marian nodded whilst covering her mouth when she yawned.

'He can stay with me tonight then if you want?' Robin offered.

Marian looked at him sceptically.

'What! It will give you time off, and I will have a chance to see what its really like.' Robin insisted. So Marian agreed. _Oh this is going to be fun he doesn't even know what he's getting himself in for. _ She thought to herself.

Marian hated going for walks, she ended up cold and tired and everyone looked at her like she was a slut for having a baby at such a young age. Robin never seemed to notice it, but she caught every little gaze or whisper. They were now back at Robin's. He was sitting in the living room with Alex in the pram while Marian made them some drinks. Just then his mum walked in.

'Hi Marian dear.'

'Hi Ms. Locksley.' Marian smiled and walked back into the living room.

'Robin, what are you doing?' His mother asked walking into the living room.

'Nothing. We're just back from our walk.' He replied nodding at the pram.

'Oh ok, well I am going out tonight so will you be Ok on your own?' She asked concerned.

'Mum. I have told you I am 18 in a few months. I can be left alone for one night.' Robin replied.

'Yeah, just like last time.' His mum stated. Last time he had been left alone, Robin had thrown a party which turned out to be a right mess. His mum had gone mad when she had come home.

'Marian can stay also if she likes there's plenty of food.' Robins mum smiled and gave Robin a kiss on the cheek and laughed when he wiped his face frowning. And then she left. Marian smiled and leaned into Robin who wrapped his arm around her and cuddled her.

Then the front door opened again and Robin's mum popped her head in.

'Oh and when I get back there had better not be any _real _babies.' She said pointing at the two of them and then left again. Robin looked at Marian shaking his head, whilst she tried to stop laughing.


	4. happy family

Part 4 – Parenting Skills

Marian opened the door to find a very tired looking Robin.

'Not as easy as it sounds huh?' She laughed moving to let him in as he pushed the buggy into the house.

'I was ready to throw my alarm clock out the window.' He mumbled.

Marian laughed again as they both went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She cuddled into Robin who wrapped his arm around her, and gave her a kiss on the head.

'So how did it go?' She asked trying to hold in another laugh.

'Every 3 hours!' He moaned. 'I am knacked..'

'So what do you want to do today?' Marian asked.

'Just stay here, put a film or something on.' Robin mumbled closing his eyes. Marian noticed and sat up and kissed him passionately on the lips. He returned the kissing quickly.

'What was that for?' He asked smiling when she pulled away.

'To keep you awake.' She said poking him in the chest.

He moaned in protest and she went to get them some drinks. She came back with two glasses of orange juice and found him asleep on the couch. She sighed and went and put the glasses down and once again curled up next to him. Even though he was asleep he instinctively put an arm around her. After a few moments both were sound asleep.

Edward walked into his unusual silent house and saw Robin and Marian curled up to each other sleeping. He then noticed the fake baby in the buggy. He smiled proudly to himself and got his camera out and began taking pictures of the 'happy family'.

**Sorry its so short got bit of writers block at the moment lol !**

**Please review and let me know what you would like to happen in the next chapters. :)**


	5. parents no more

PS 5

It was over the baby-sitting was over and it was time to give back the fake babies.

Robin wasn't too happy at giving up Alex. He had enjoyed having the responsibility of caring for him. Even though Marian did have the bigger responsibility. Much was crying and Diane practically had to tear the baby away from him, Allan on the other hand couldn't be faster at handing the baby over.

They all sat down to listen to the teacher. 'Well the reports I have been given from your families, prove that you have all passed.' Everyone cheered. 'But your parents also had a little homework to do, that none of you knew about.'

Everyone looked at each other and frowned.

'Your parents homework was to take pictures of the baby with their parents, but with you lot knowing it.' The teacher smirked at their shocked faces. Everyone blushed and turned around embarrassed. The teacher clicked the computer and a slide show pictures came up.

The pictures were:

Allan holding his baby and smiling, after he had just bathed it. - everyone turned around and 'awwd' at him, making him go embarrassed.

The next one was John in his back garden with Alice and he was throwing his up in the air and catching it.

Then there was one of Much in the kitchen teaching his baby how to cook. He was reading to him from a recipe book and then seemingly showing him what to do.

The next one that came up was of Will and Djaq. Will was changing his nappy and Djaq was laughing at the amount of powder in Wills hair. - which caused everyone to laugh.

The next came up and it was Robin and Marian asleep on the couch together, with Alex in the buggy. It had been the one that he father had taken, everyone 'awwd' at it and laughed while to pair went bright red.

The last picture was of all of them together, with their babies. Then the slide show was done and everyone left the room.

'I think I am going to miss being a dad.' Robin stated walking home with Marian.

'Yeah. Well don't get any ideas Robin. Your not going to be becoming a dad any time soon' Marian laughed.

It was the same with everyone else. They had had a good time looking after the baby, and now they didn't really know what to do. But it was over and they had passed. Also at the same time, none of them were ready for the full parenthood thing just yet, they all thought to themselves, as they began heading home.


	6. what the future has to hold

PS 6

**10 years later**

The gang are 25 now.

Robin and Marian had gotten married when they were 21, having been together now for 10 years.

Much and Diana had gotten married only to years ago, and John and Alice had married at 18. Allan and Siobhan were engaged, and Will and Djaq had gotten married last year.

Robin and Marian had three children now. Two boys and a girl. The boys had come first as twins, two months before Robin and Marian had married. Their names were Jason and Alex – Robin had insisted. Their little girl was two and named Grace. She was wild like her brothers but had her mothers level head, and often told them off for being stupid. Much and Diana had a little girl called Melanie who was just a few months younger than Grace. Will and Djaq had a son named Malcolm who was 3 and Djaq was expecting again. Allan and Siobhan had two kids, a boy and a girl. Jonathan and Katie. They were trouble, alright, but then who wouldn't be when you had Allan as a father. They would constantly fight and push each other. But Katie was her mother double and did not back down from a man. And easily gave back what she got.


End file.
